Problem: Evaluate − 125 − − − − √ 3 \sqrt[\leftroot{-2}\uproot{2}\scriptstyle 3]{-125}.
Answer: What number times itself and then times itself again equals $-125$ ? ${-5} \cdot {-5} \cdot {-5} = -125$ − 125 − − − − √ 3 = − 5 \sqrt[\leftroot{-2}\uproot{2}\scriptstyle 3]{-125}=-5